Lux aeterna, tenebrae in perpetuum
by SakuraShimizu
Summary: Songfic. AU. Ligero OoC. Ahora te conozco bien, ahora te conozco lo suficientemente bien para decir que lo que ellos llaman amor es sólo un juego retorcido. Porque eres un placer culpable, la luz eterna en mi oscuridad perpetua.


_I used to stay away _ _I used to stay away from you _ _Such a funny thing _ _The liars in us do_ "¿Acaso estas manos corruptas ya no pueden tocarte?  
>Estoy cayendo, me sigo hundiendo en este pozo de desesperación y agonía...<br>Busco a tientas tu mano en esta insondable oscuridad que me nubla la vista y me corta el aliento.  
>¿No oyes mis súplicas? ¿No oyes mis gritos desesperados?<br>Sálvame...  
>Sálvame de la amarga soledad, sálvame de esta angustia que me consume y desgarra el alma... Tan sólo pronuncia mi nombre de tus labios, prueba la intoxicación del pecado que corre por mis venas y sácame de la oscuridad... ¿Te arriesgarás a involucrarte con esta alma envenenada, sin salvación?<br>Escucha mis súplicas, mis agónicos lamentos. ¿Acaso no pondrás impedimento en ser mi inocente víctima?  
>Ya me rendí en la búsqueda de alguna salvación, deja que mi alma se enturbie de deseo y de la emoción de cometer esta prohibida tentación...<br>Cumpliré esta dulce condena y rendición. Asimilé que no importa cometer este inconfesable pecado si es tan dulce mi pago..." No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, su cabello rosado, sus ojos verdes, eran todo lo que ocupaba su mente desde que había regresado a Tokyo tras su largo viaje. Sakura era de una vital impulsividad, de una serenidad ingenua. Ella era mucho más de lo que él podía aspirar. _I used to stray away _ _I used to stray away from truth_ _I cling to confliction  
>Like the battered and confused. <em> Su alma pecaminosa ansiaba redimirse ante la figura de aquella, ahora ya mujer. Siempre había causado atención entre el público femenino, y sin embargo, la única que parecía sentir algo más que simple atracción había sido ella. Su amor incondicional le instaba a volver, además de su amistad con Naruto. Los había abandonado una noche, se despidió de ella con un simple gracias. Un gracias que lo significaba todo para él. Gracias por tu amor, gracias por estar ahí, gracias por iluminar mi vida en penumbras. Anhelaba que ella fuera su luz eterna en su oscuridad perpetua. Sabía que tal vez era demasiado tarde para su tóxico corazón, mancillado por el pecado. Sabía que probablemente ella ya hubiera encontrado a otro que la amase como se merecía. Y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de amarla. Amarla con frenesí, como si no hubiera un mañana. Esa sensación que jamás había experimentado se incrementó en su ausencia, en las noches sin luna recordaba sus ojos de jade, su larga melena cayendo por su espalda. Ella lo era todo para él. De pronto su mundo comenzó a girar sus engranajes en torno a ella. No sabía cómo había pasado, como poco a poco fue conquistando su corazón lentamente, haciendo que sus latidos cobrasen de sentido. En su tortuosa soledad había estado con otras mujeres, pero ninguna consiguió llenar el vacío que sentía por dentro. Cuando estaba con ellas pensaba en Sakura, se sentía tremendamente culpapble. No quería que ella fuese otra de sus mujeres, quería que fuese su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, la única en su vida. Los placeres carnales habían dejado de tener sentido cuando comenzó a obsesionarse más y más con ella. _You're a guilty pleasure_ _You're a guilty pleasure_ Ya no deseaba a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella, no quería más compañía que la suya. En su amarga soledad solo podía desearla a ella, para curar sus miedos, para secar sus lágrimas. En su corazón, muy hondo deseaba que ella siguiera amándolo como antaño... Salió a tomar aire cerca del hospital donde ella trabajaba, necesitaba quitarse aquella carga de encima. Sabía bien que había estado esquivo, evadiendo encontrarse con ella por miedo. Y sin embargo deseaba verla cada mañana al despertar, a su lado. Cuando llegó al hospital se paró enfrente de la cafetería de al lado, esperando poder verla al salir de su jornada laboral. Rezaba por encontrarse con ella, por poder confesarle lo que sentía, por abrazarla y no soltarla jamás... Y sin embargo sabía que no era capaz de expresar con palabras lo que sentía, que no era capaz de decirle que la amaba. Tal vez con acciones podría demostrárselo. ¿Pero y qué si estaba con otro? Su maltrecho corazón se lamentaba ante la sola idea de pensar que pudiese estar con otra persona, a pesar de que sabía que había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que él decidió marcharse. Estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de su alrededor hasta que alguien chocó contra él cayendo al suelo. Su corazón se saltó un latido, y se estrelló contra su pecho cuando vio su cabellera rosa en el suelo. _Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb_ _Like a ticking bomb  
>Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb<em> La ayudó a incorporarse mientras ella se disculpaba, aún sin darse cuenta de que se había chocado contra él. Cuando por fin sus ojos de jade se encontraron con los de él, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un pálido rosado. - ¿Sasuke? - inquirió - Sakura... - murmuró él. - Vaya, lo siento, iba concentrada en otras cosas... - Está bien, no pasa nada. - Bueno, voy a la cafete – Sasuke la interrumpió -. - ¿Te importa si me uno? Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y asintió con la cabeza. Juntos se encaminaron hacia la cafetería allende al hospital. Sasuke no se reconocía, hacía un tiempo jamás se hubiera atrevido a decirle aquello, y sin embargo se sentía orgulloso de haber dado aquel paso. _I used to tell myself  
>That I would never change a thing<br>Now I'm someone else  
>And I can't remember me <em> Cuando se situaron en una de las mesas frente a la ventana, comenzó a llover, con las gotas deslizándose en carrera por el cristal. - Justo a tiempo – dijo ella. - Hn. Ambos pidieron un cortado y siguieron en incómodo silencio. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de nimiedades, Sasuke por fin se atrevió a dar el paso, aunque de una forma muy indirecta, formuló la pregunta que lo llevaba atormentando día y noche. - ¿Y qué tal tu vida amorosa? - soltó. - Uhmm... Desastrosa o más bien nula – musitó ella – Aún no he podido superar lo que sentía por ti, supongo... - añadió susurrando. Fue casi inaudible, pero Sasuke alcanzó a oír lo que dijo y su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada. Pagó la cuenta de ambos y Sakura sacó un paraguas de su bolso, saliendo a la calle con él. And now I know you well  
>I know you well enough to say<br>What they call love  
>Is just another twisted game Sabía que el amor de ella había madurado a lo largo de los años. Y ella conocía bien sus ojos de ónice, sabía la soledad y el dolor que escondían, y nadie como ella podía consolarlo mejor. Necesitaba que ella lo salvase de la oscuridad que lo consumía. Sin pensarlo, la tomó de la mano y se detuvo en la acera, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella en un cálido abrazo. - Te he echado de menos – suspiró ella. - Y yo a ti... - murmuró Entonces colocó la mano sobre su mejilla y se inclinó ante ella, besando sus labios tímidamente. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida por el acto, pero pronto, dejándose llevar los cerró de nuevo y correspondió el casto beso que él depositó sobre sus labios. - Sakura... - Sasuke - Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras – se excusó. - Lo sé – respondió ella. - Hn... <em>You're a guilty pleasure<br>You're a guilty pleasure _ Sasuke se inclinó nuevamente y volvió a besar sus labios, tratando de entrar en su boca. Ella abrió los labios ligeramente y sus lenguas iniciaron una dulce y lenta danza que se prolongó hasta que a ambos les faltó el aire. Sus corazones latían con fuerza. _Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb  
>Like a ticking bomb<br>Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb  
>Like a ticking bomb. <em> _- _Sasuke, te sigo amando... - murmuró Sakura. - Te amo... - pronunció él de forma casi inaudible. Sakura sonrió y tomó de la mano nuevamente a Sasuke. Él se detuvo un momento y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Y tu esposa, y la madre de tus hijos – respondió ella con una sonrisa. - Entonces habrá que empezar desde ya – dijo él cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hasta su departamento. Cuando entraron en la casa Sakura se sorprendió por lo lujosa que era, aunque no tardó en recordar que la familia Uchiha había sido adinerada y bien posicionada en la sociedad. Sintió tristeza por Sasuke al perder a sus padres a una edad tan temprana. La casa estaba vacía, no había rastro de su hermano Itachi. Sasuke subió hasta la habitación aún con Sakura en brazos y volvió a besar sus labios. - ¿Quieres entrar en calor en esta tarde de lluvias y tormentas? - susurró en su oído. A lo que ella respondió con un intenso rubor en las mejillas. Sasuke la colocó con delicadeza sobre la cama, como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento. _Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb  
>Like a ticking bomb<br>(You're a guilty pleasure)  
>Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb<br>Like a ticking bomb. _ Meses más tarde Sakura le diría emocionada a Sasuke que estaba esperando una hija suya, cuyo nombre sería Sarada Uchiha. Ambos consolidaron su matrimonio una mañana soleada de mayo, una ceremonia discreta donde sólo estuvieron sus más allegados, como los recién casados Naruto e Hinata, que también estaban esperando un bebé. _I used to stay away  
>I used to stay away from you<br>Such a funny thing  
>The liars in us do <em>  
> <div> 


End file.
